


Why?

by Do_Not_Forget



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Not_Forget/pseuds/Do_Not_Forget
Summary: It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.





	Why?

(1) Denial: 

This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real.

This couldn’t be real.

The words that the healer offered him didn’t cut through the fog as the words repeated themselves over in his head. He didn’t feel it when his knees hit the ground. Nothing got through to him.  
Nothing but the thought that this couldn’t be real.

(2) Anger:

The stone monument, statue, whatever, he didn’t care anymore, was as passive as any other time as it was whenever he saw it.

His footsteps echoed strongly throughout the hallowed and empty halls of the sanctuary. He ground his teeth as he got to the end of the pathway and stopped. His back was rim-rod and his hands fisted so hard he drew a speckle of blood.

“This isn’t fair.” The proud, broken man hissed out as he glared murderously at the statue’s impassive face, the blood pumping in his ears, “I have done everything you wanted. I threw out my childhood, I went through hell, hell that you made me go through. And when I finally, finally, found something that makes me happy, you take her away from me!

“You had no right! No right! This is my life! Mine! And you just keep playing with it! WHY!?”

(3) Depression:

Zelda’s footsteps were light and quick. She walked with a purpose but that didn’t make her any less graceful. She had a mission and it was too important for her guards to accompany her. They would surely begin looking for her soon and, while her disguise would fool her people, the guards her father assigned her knew her too well. They’d know.

The much beloved Princess-so-to-be-Queen took in a deep breath as she saw her target. He was sitting on a park bench close to the cathedral, looking completely defeated with his glassy looking up towards the sky.

“Oh, Link.” She sighed as she sat next to him. His head barely turned her way and she wasn’t completely sure that he even knew that she was here; at least not completely, “Link, please, we’ve been friends for years now. Talk to me.”

The man opened his mouth a crack before closing it, repeating the action a few times before saying, “Why?” His voice didn’t belong to a hero; only the truly broken could make such a sound and ask a question that she couldn’t answer.

(4) Bargaining:

He had been to this cathedral so many times. He had stood and shouted until his voice cracked and kept it up until the first rays of light shone. He had just stood there and glared when he had no words in such hatred it would’ve had his enemies reeling back and make Ganon laugh proudly.

But not tonight.

Tonight the proud man was down on his knees with his head bowed in defeat. His eyes were absolutely broken and his shoulders slumped.

“I can’t do this anymore…” He whispered, “I just…I just want her back. Please, I’ll do whatever you want, go on whatever adventures you desire as many times as you desire, just please,” He let out an involuntary sob at the word, “please, just bring her back. I need her. I’m nothing without her. I haven’t been as good to her as she deserved but she still chose me and that meant everything to me. More than I ever let her know.  
Just please bring back my happiness.”

(5) Acceptance: 

“Here.” The man flinched back when a bundled was shoved into his chest unexpectedly.

“I told you…” The broken hero sighed as he had no choice but to grab it.

“She’s your daughter.” Once again the man flinched, “She wants her mother, but unfortunately she’s not here anymore.”

“Listen…” But he was once again interrupted.

“She only has you. She’ll only ever have you. I have to get back to my own world. As much as I want to stay, I can’t. Not only because I’m needed there, but because I can’t raise my own ancestor while my other ancestor ignores her existence.”

“I…”

“Look at your daughter. She has her mother’s eyes. You used to say that you were so proud of that fact over and over. Now you can’t even look at her. Don’t punish her for this, Time.”

“I’m not!” The Hero of Time snapped angrily at his protégé, looking readily to start a fight.

“Malon is dead, Time.” Twilight said calmly, more calmly than he should’ve been able to considering all things. This alone was enough to get Time to back off, “Talon lost his daughter, you lost your mother, the ranch lost its heir, and your daughter lost her mother.”

“She’s not dead.” Time denied quietly, clutching his 9 month old, “She can’t be dead.”

“And your daughter needs you.” Twilight continued as if he hadn't heard him, “She’s going to grow up without her mother. Do you want her to grow up without a father because that’s where she’s headed.”  
Time refused to answer, refused to look at Twilight, refused to look at his child, “Time, look at your daughter.” He refused, “Time, look at your daughter.” He still refused.

Perhaps she was able to sense the hostility in the air, but the baby in Time’s arms started wailing, causing him to jolt and look down at her out of instinct than anything else. It was true, she had her mother’s hair and her mother’s eyes. She reached out with tiny hands towards her father and Time couldn’t keep it together.

“I can’t lose everything. Not again.” Time whispered as he fell to his knees. It was truly a disturbing sight to see the proud man on his knees once more, but Twilight held strong. His mentor needed him to be strong.

“You haven’t. She's still here."


End file.
